Experiment 259
by FeAgAu
Summary: He was abducted by endermen as a child, and now he's been set free. This is the story of the man only known as Experiment #259.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She looked up at the man beside her. He had stayed by her since the beginning of the world. Protected her from the endless mobs each night. Now he continued to stay by her as she had her first child.

"It's a boy, we'll call him—"

At that moment an enderman appeared beside them. The endermen are the most feared common mob in existence. They are powerful, and they can move blocks. Fortunately they only ever attack if looked at or provoked. The enderman picked up the child out of her hands, and promptly teleported away.

Shock, then confusion and sadness. Those were the emotions she went through in the first minutes after the event. Her first child had been abducted by an enderman, the most mysterious of the mobs, why had it taken her child? She could only guess as to the reasons behind it. The man beside her was deep in thought.

'_What are they up to? I thought we had a deal, they leave me and my family alone and I'll protect the location of their stronghold.'_

Out loud he said "I think I know where they took him, I will find him, and I will bring him home."

_**Meanwhile, Unknown Location**_

'_You got the boy?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Good, we can begin the experiments…'_

**A/N This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me, and this is just the prologue so don't get mad that it's so short. Review if you can, and let me know if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Experiment

'Telepathic Communication'  
><em>'First Person Thoughts'<br>_"Talking"

**Chapter 1: The Experiment**

**2 Weeks After The Kidnapping, 8 Chunks From The Stronghold**

"Are you ready men?" He shouted out to the gathering of villagers and iron golems.

They responded with a loud chorus of cheers.

"Tonight we face the Stronghold that protects the End, where the Ender Dragon and his endermen live. We will fight to free my son and we fight to protect our homes and our families, we will not back down!"

The gathering cheered as he finished his speech.

"Get your men rested, we need them in top condition if we are to succeed with our lives tonight."

"Yes, Chief!"

'_Son, I am sorry I trusted the endermen, I will get you back.'_ The chief thought to himself. He had trusted the endermen to leave him alone if he left them alone, but they had taken his son and broken this trust. For this he would fight hard, and leave no mob alive or undead.

**Several Hours Later, In The Stronghold**

'Are the preparations ready?'

'Yes'

'Good, get the boy in place, we will be leaving soon.' Outside the battle was just beginning, iron golems were bashing down walls and fortifications paving the way for the villagers. The sound of spiders, zombies, and skeletons could be heard as they assaulted the villagers.

'_Soon, little boy, you will be in a safe place where we can unlock your true potential.'_

'Start the countdown, we are leaving.'

'10, 9, 8, 7…' As the timer counted down, banging was heard on the door to the chamber. Just as it hit 0 the door opened to reveal the chief, just in time to see his child disappear with a flash and purple sparks.

"Son!"

'Goodbye, chief, do not worry, we will bring him back one day.' With that said the enderman teleported away, leaving a chief with a broken heart. The room they had just entered was the Portal room, and where the portal should have been there was just an obsidian platform.

'_What should I do now, I have nothing, my wife died of grief, and my son was taken by endermen. They said they would return him one day, but what will he be like then, raised by endermen.' _With thoughts like these running through his head, the chief walked back out. Calling his men back, he headed back home to his village.

**6 Years Later, The Enderlab**

'The boy is old enough, we can begin the experiment.'

'Good.' _'Now we can see if he is strong enough, will you survive the process 259?'_

In a nearby room sat a little boy. He was only six, but he already knew how to craft anything, and he was an expert with Redstone. An accelerated learning program taught him and unlimited resources meant he could build anything he wanted with ease. The anti-gravity chamber meant he could see things from any angle, and easily access hard to reach places. He always knew something was different about him, he was short, even to the others his age. He also looked different, he was black while all the others were white. One of the endermen that worked in the building came through the door, and asked for him to follow.

'Where are we going?'

'We are going to the reactor lab, we are about to teach you something new.' The enderman replied. _'I hope he survives, he's a good kid, even if he is a human.'_

A few minutes later and they were outside the door to the reactor lab.

'Go inside, your teacher is waiting for you.'

The boy walked inside. On the left side of the lab there were tables with many different machines and sensors on them. On the right side there was a large tube filled with purple liquid. In the center of the room was a glass chamber with a blackish red glowing orb suspended in the middle. Standing in front of the chamber was an enderman wearing a black lab coat. He stepped towards the boy and began to examine him. He checked his height, weight, size, and his eyes. Seeming to be satisfied, he stepped back.

'Come this way'

He walked over to one of the tables, where he grabbed a syringe. He turned back to the boy and inserted the syringe into his neck. The boy fell down, his vision fading to black. The enderman picked the boy up and carried him over to an adjacent room. In the middle of the room was a bed, next to it was a console and a table. On the table there was a pair of goggles. The goggles had purple glass and a purple wire in the band. Above the bed was a tube leading into a large metal device that looked like a spike. The enderman walked over to the bed and placed the boy on it. He positioned the boys head directly beneath the spike. He then walked over to the nearby console. With a few button presses and a lever pull, the spike like device started to hum. At the tip a blackish red energy could be seen coalescing. After a few seconds the energy leaped out of the spike and into the boys head. The boy started convulsing on the bed and screamed in pain. The enderman quickly picked up the goggles from the table next to him and placed it on the boy's head. The glass instantly turned a darker purple, along with some of the wire closest to his eyes. The boy also calmed down and stopped screaming.

'It was a success. 259 has stabilized, we've finally imbued a human with core energy.' The enderman scientist thought to the endermen sitting in a nearby observation room.

'Fantastic, now we train him and see just how powerful core energy is in an intelligent creature.'

**4 Days Later, 259's Room**

The now dubbed 259 woke up to violent thoughts being tossed between two endermen in the room.

'If he doesn't wake up soon, we will have to end the experiment.'

'No! This is farther than we've ever gone before, we can't give up now.'

'If he doesn't wake up in –' At that moment the enderman noticed 259 was sitting up, looking at him and the other enderman.

'He woke up, it truly was a success' The second enderman thought, the same enderman who had performed the operation, wearing the same coat.

'Don't go saying that yet, he could have lost his mind in the process.'

Still confused, 259 got up and thought 'What's going on? The last thing I remember is going to the reactor lab.' At that moment the boy noticed something very off, all of the colors in the room were inverted; the endermen were black, the coat one of them was wearing was white. Looking at himself he realized that he was white. He started to freak out.

'What's happened, everything looks different!'

'I think the process of putting core energy in you has removed the corruption that made you see like we do.' The enderman in the coat elaborated.

'What do you mean? Core energy?'

'All in time, right now we need to go think with the elders, stay out of trouble.' Still wanting answers, 259 reluctantly decided that he would just wait until it was explained to him.

**2 Hours Later, In The Elder Court**

'It is decided, 259 will be trained in controlling his own core energy by Etherio.' A tall, floating enderman with a hunched back thought. This enderman and the endermen surrounding him are the Elders; the oldest, wisest, and most powerful endermen. Etherio is the name of the enderman that escorted 259 to the reactor lab.

'Very well, I will train him as much as I can. If I may inquire, why me? I don't know anything about core energy.'

'Because you are the one who raised and taught him here. As for your knowledge of core energy, or lack thereof, Luphos will aid you.' Luphos is the scientist who performed the operation on 259.

'If that is all, you are excused.' After being excused, Etherio and Luphos left the Elder Court, and went to find 259 and explain what is happening.

**A Hallway Somewhere In The Enderlab**

'There you are! We've been looking all over for you. What's wrong?' Etherio thought.

'I don't understand what's happening to me, first my vision is all weird, then I find that it hurts to take these goggles off. Plus when I tried to open a door, it disintegrated!' 259 responded.

'Ah, yes. You are a human, what we, endermen, see is inverted to what you see. Because you grew up here, you were corrupted. When we put core energy in you, it purified you, restoring your vision. As for the goggles, you will have to wear them for the rest of your life, they prevent the core energy in you from flowing out of your eyes. If the goggles are removed, it creates a flow in your brain that destroys it, leaving you an empty husk that mindlessly follows its instincts. And finally, your core energy focuses around the palm of your hand, when you grabbed the handle it flowed into the door, destroying it.' Luphos explained, in what he thought was a simplified version.

'That is enough for now, 259 you need to get some rest. Tomorrow we will begin your training in how to control and manipulate your core energy.' Etherio thought to them before turning and walking away.

'Goodnight, we will meet you tomorrow outside your room.'

**A/N I hope you liked the first chapter. I will not have a set posting schedule, because I hate deadlines, and I don't want anyone to tell me I didn't post on time. However, you can expect it to be somewhat frequent. Review if you can, and let me know if you like the story.**


End file.
